


Falling onto Deaf Ears

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Deaf Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Mute Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Selectively Mute Technoblade (Video Blogging RBF), Sign Language, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), american sign language to be exact, but this comes first lmao, i'm failing almost all of my classes, sbi as found family, since asl is all i know lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: In which Technoblade grew up in the Nether, Philza takes him in, and Techno learns that there is a world outside of the Nether.Also, Techno is deaf.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Falling onto Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that I am writing about their personas, not the actual people. If the actual people would like for me to take this down, then I will. I don't mind if they read this, but don't shove it into their faces.
> 
> I myself am not deaf or hard of hearing, I am just exploring creativity. If I ever get anything wrong, please tell me and I'll adjust my writing.

To put it simply, Technoblade was deaf (from what he thinks, since birth. He doesn’t remember a time when he  _ could _ hear; but that doesn’t matter anyway.)

He didn’t think that anything was wrong, always thought of it as normal, that everyone had gone through the same things he did. Relying on sight and vision to survive, he did not  _ need _ hearing. He never had hearing in the first place, so it never came to mind that he needed to hear. 

Then, he met a guy that wore green and white, with almost golden choppy hair. It was strange to say the least, in all of Techno’s life, he had never met someone who looked like  _ him _ . Sure, all of the other Piglins looked like Techno, but there were some traits that didn’t exactly say that he was a full Piglin. Technoblade had longer fur, it reached his shoulders and would get dirty and tangled easily, had different facial features, and characteristics that made him more like the green person, rather than a Piglin.

Yet the man opened up his arms, a warm look on his face, and mouthed something that Techno couldn’t understand. Was a movement of his mouth supposed to signal something? An attack, maybe? A threat? 

Techno backed away, eyes narrowing. Usually, animals would open their mouths as a warning, from what he gathered while hunting, that they would soon attack if you don’t back the fuck off. So that’s what Techno took that as a warning… He didn’t know the green and white man, just that he looked like the lush colouring of the Warped forests. The man said more words, “It’s okay, you’re safe with me. I’m not gonna hurt you.” His lips curled up at the corners, weapon dropped down onto the red, almost burgundy, ground. 

The green man’s voice fell onto deaf ears though. Yet, Techno walked up to the other person, and collapsed from the weight of the Nether falling onto his shoulders. 

After all, the Nether isn’t a place suited for children, especially if half of their genes are human. 

  
  


‧₊˚꒦꒷・ʚ♡ɞ・꒦꒷‧₊˚

  
  


Technoblade wakes up surrounded by warmth on a cushioned bed, but it’s a different type of warm. It’s soft, something that you rarely get to ever feel, and it’s difficult to come by in the Nether. His eyes open slowly, against the almost blinding light that reminds him of glowstone. It’s harsh, but he manages to eventually get used to it. Glancing next to him, he notices that his book was there, along with a scratched up pen. Techno found those in the Nether long ago, and scratched down anything interesting he saw, whether it be drawings or in Piglin language. The green man must have set it there when he was asleep. 

Stretching his arms above his head, a rumble comes out of his throat. It feels nice, the vibrations soothe him in this somewhat unfamiliar environment. Before he had fallen asleep, the green man had picked him up and started floating high up in the air, just like the Ghasts. And then he swooped down, and appeared in front of a house that was dimly lit. 

He starts to walk through the hallways, following the smell of food. It smelled of positivity, somehow, and far better than the other things he has smelled before. It feels different than walking in the Nether, it’s a cool sensation that he can feel in the air. It’s not like he could feel through his hooves. He turns a corner, and enters a large room that had… A lot. Splash of colours that wrapped around him that just made him feel  _ safe _ .

“Ah! Hello mate, I didn’t expect you to wake up so early.” The sizzling of eggs against the pan, with the aroma pepper and salt. The green man spoke, back facing Techno, as he cooked. Golden hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, bangs not long enough to be tied up. “I bet you must be starving, it looks like you haven’t eaten in a while…” He said, shaking his head before turning around and sliding two plates of eggs down onto the table, both having a spoon of white rice on it. 

The green man reached behind his head, untying the golden locks so that they dropped down. His hair was sharp, as if he had rushed cutting it. Letting out a small chuckle, he set down the utensils onto the plates. “I don’t exactly know what you eat, but I figured that you should eat something a bit on the lighter side, y’know?” 

Technoblade only stared blankly up at him, more specifically, at the green man's face. The man didn’t seem to notice, only taking the Piglin’s blank look as not understanding English; sitting down and motioning to the seat next to him, “C’mon, you’re allowed to sit down. Don’t want to get the food cold.” He then picked up the fork, and started to eat. 

Techno’s eyes brightened, realizing what the green man was trying to convey. He sat beside him, starting to eat as if his life depended on it. It was amazing, you wouldn’t even be able to make something that even resembled a quarter of this in the Nether.

“So, I reckon that you don’t understand English?” 

He didn’t even receive a turn of the Piglin’s head, he wasn’t even  _ sure  _ if the Piglin had even heard him. The winged man has never exactly taken care of a child before, but… It hopefully won’t be difficult. It shouldn’t be difficult, right? 

Then it dawns on him.

His son, the one he took in when he was eleven, now sixteen, was coming back home in two months. Wilbur might not be so accepting about Techno’s situation. 

He pauses in eating momentarily, before shaking his head and continuing to eat. If he was being honest, the green man had no clue how the two would react together. 

  
  


‧₊˚꒦꒷・ʚ♡ɞ・꒦꒷‧₊˚

  
  


Afterwards, Techno held his book up, Piglin language scratched onto one of the pages. He taps on the green man’s shoulder, touches light as if he wasn’t there at all, but it alerts the green man. He lights up, turning to look at Techno with a smile. It makes the Piglin-hybrid smile back, although faint and bare. A rumble falls out of Techno’s throat, although it sounds raspy. 

The green man blinks at the sound, before glancing at the book. 

_ ‘Thank you for the food.’ _

He nods, before leaning forward from where he was once sitting and hugging Techno, loose enough for the boy to slip away. The… Feeling was foreign to Techno, yet he leaned into it, closing his eyes and happy that the green man seemed to understand. It was a moment afterwards that Techno pulled away, writing down more words,  _ ‘The last person that took me in; They told me that I can’t hear. I don’t know what hearing is like.’ _

The green man’s mouth falls open, and he’s grateful that he taken the time decades ago to learn Piglin language. If he didn’t, then he wouldn’t understand jack shit, and of course, that would suck absolute ass. He motions for the pen, writing below Techno’s  _ ‘We can work this out together, don’t worry (: What’s your name? Mine is Philza Minecraft, but you can call me Phil.’ _

A pause.  _ ‘Technoblade. Techno for short.’ _

_ ‘How old are you? Do you know how long you have been deaf?’  _ Phil asked.

Techno shrugged, eyes glancing down towards the floor.  _ ‘Young. I don’t know.’ _

_ ‘Do you want to learn sign language? Our conversations will be more efficient if you do.’  _ Phil didn’t exactly know much sign language, only a couple of letters but that was basically it.

_ ‘Sign language?’  _ Techno’s head cocked to the side, curiosity making his eyes widen. Intrigued, he went on,  _ ‘What is that?’  _

_ ‘It’s where you say words with your hands.’ _

That only confused Technoblade.  _ ‘How does that work? Wouldn’t it be too much work to put out a full sentence?’ _

Phil let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.  _ ‘Not exactly, the sentences are structured a bit differently. For example, the subject goes first, then the verb, and object.’ _

_ ‘What.’  _ Technoblade deadpanned, holding the pen in a tight grip before giving it to Philza. He didn’t know any of those words.

_ ‘You’ll know eventually, ahah. Would you like to learn? Here, I’ll show you a couple of letters.’  _ Philza handed the pen back to Techno, making a fist with his thumb out to say  _ A _ , palm facing the piglin.  _ ‘This is A, and this one is L; I honestly don’t know much about sign language, but I’m sure you’ll pick it up easily. _ ’

  
  


‧₊˚꒦꒷・ʚ♡ɞ・꒦꒷‧₊˚

  
  


Phil comes home later in the week with a stack of books in his hands. Save for the off-tune humming Techno is doing, everything is silent. He sets the books down at his desk, before following the sound of Technoblade. It’s a bit daunting- he never met someone who was deaf before, however, he shouldn’t worry about doing anything wrong because then he’ll do literally everything wrong. 

Philza opened the door with his shoulder, which led to the Piglin-hybrids room; Techno’s leg bounced, cracking his knuckles with his free hand as he was writing… Something in his book. Phil was interested, to say the least. Closing the door behind him, the winged man walked up to Techno’s desk. Technoblade had felt the vibrations from the floorboard move, looking up from where he was writing- no, he was actually drawing. 

Flipping to a new page, the Piglin-hybrid asked,  _ ‘You bought books?’ _ Phil only nodded in response, grabbing one off of the stack. On the spine, it stated,  _ ASL for Beginners _ . Technoblade, again, only understood Piglin, the english text looking confusing for him. 

_ ‘It’ll be way quicker if we learn ASL (or American sign language), rather than just write back and forth. I’m sure you’ll pick up on it easily, you’re still young.’ _

_ ‘Thats’,  _ Techno paused, before scribbling over the ink and deciding on just saying,  _ ‘Cool. Thank you.’ _


End file.
